Comfort
by Renina89
Summary: Alaraic has just died and Jeremy is grieving. Though they have broken up, Bonnie goes to his house to comfort him and old feelings begin to resurface.


She stopped just outside his door. The slit in the bottom of the door told her that his lights were out. The silence was stifling. Taking a deep breath to regain the courage that had brought her this far, Bonnie gave a tentative knock that she knew he wouldn't hear and opened the door. He lay in his bed with his back to her and she knew he had his earphones in, but he knew she was there. Jeremy alwasy knew when she was near. Bonnie shut her eyes briefly trying not to remember those days, stepped into the room and shut the door behind her.

"Jeremy."

Never taking her eyes from his back, Bonnie edged closer. She was afraid, so much so that she shook, but she was here for him. He needed her and regardless of anything they were going through, she would be there for him. Bonnie settled at the edge of his bed and gently laid her hand on his back. She felt him shiver just a little at the contact, and waited for his next move. They stayed there like that for a while waiting for when he was ready to face her.

Jeremy slowly took the ear-plugs from his ears, "Why are you here, Bonnie?"

Bonnie's heart broke at the hoarseness of his voice that signified he'd been crying, "Don't ask me stupid questions, Jeremy."

He finally turned to look at her. It hurt, it hurt to see her, to be near her and know that she wasn't his. He had no right to her anymore and the thought of it caused fresh tears to overwhelm him.

"Jeremy, baby. Please don't cry. Talk to me, please." Bonnie moved fully onto the bed to hug him close. He was silent for a moment, and simply clung to her wishing with every bone in his body that he could turn back time and she be with her again. That they could be them again.

"I'm so tired, Bonnie. So tired of having everything taken from me."

"I'm so sorry. I wish I could have saved him-"

"This isn't just about Alaric. It's everything. I'm so sick of having everything good in my life taken from me, I just-I can't."

Bonnie held him tighter as he broke down in her arms. She cried with him, for him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She stroked his hair wishing she could take it from him, knowing that this death was just another he'd have to survive, "I'm so sorry."

Jeremy finally looked up at her. He felt like she was all he had left. She was the only person who understood, the only person he'd been so open with, so vulnerable. His hand shook, but determinedly made it's way to stroke her soft cheek, "Bonnie."

He couldn't let her go, he knew that it was what she wanted, but he couldn't. He had never needed anything or anyone like he needed her, and she may just have to deal with it. Bonnie was strong, He was a mess and he knew it. He saw his exes on the regular, he was a kid with occasional issues with pot, he had a bad case of truancy and attitude. But she could handle it. She could handle it because he needed her. He couldn't live without her. She lifted her head to look at him and he saw that there were tears in her eyes. Tears for him. Smiling a little, Jeremy gently wiped at the tracks they left on her cheek. There were questions in her wavering gaze, answers in his steady gaze.

"Jeremy..please. I can't."

Bringing her closer, Jeremy looked into her eyes, saw her fears easily, "I promise you, Bonnie, that I will never hurt you again. I know I messed up, I know I was careless, but I...I need you."

Bonnie shook her head and caused fresh fear to pound in his heart.

"You hurt me so bad. how do I know you're even over them, Jeremy? will you ever be?"

"No. But I'll never love either the way I love you."

Bonnie's breath caught in her throat. Jeremy watched her eyes widen and tears leak through, "I love you, Bonnie."

"I..Love you, too."

Jeremy moved in closer, slowly as to not scare her and touched his lips softly to hers. Softly because he saw that she was still afraid.

"Trust me again, Bonnie. I swear to you I will never let anything hurt you again. Not even me."

And he meant the promise. Bonnie was his world, and he'd do anything to keep her safe. Her lips trembled against his but opened for him. Jeremy slowly deepened the kiss trying to go slowly to let her know that this moment was as much for her as it was for him, it was only when he felt her relax, just a little, against him, that he stroked the velvet belly of her tongue. Her little moan gave him the courage to lift her into his lap, and lose himself further into the kiss.

Bonnie felt overwhelmed. She knew Jeremy, knew he would never hurt her, but she was afraid. She had loved him once with all her heart, and had been broken. She was always aware of that part of her that had never really been complete since she had left him, but the fear of being hurt again had kept her away. No one had the power to break her the way Jeremy need. Bonnie gave a soft cry at the admission, and was soothed by his soft murmur of reassurance, and his hand smoothing down her hair. But he was everywhere, there was no place that she felt safe from him, no place she went that he wasn't there. Even now she was completely en folded in his arms, and there seemed to be no Bonnie without Jeremy, no Jeremy without Bonnie. So she clung to him, and didn't protest when he lay her gently on the bed, and moved on top of her.

Jeremy broke away to look down at her. Her eyes were glazed, lips puffy, and she was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on.

"I know this is scary, Bonnie. I'm scared too. But I need you."

She searched his face for a moment and Jeremy felt his entire body tense. He honestly didn't know what he would do if she refused him. She touched her fingers to his cheek and smiled, and Jeremy almost fell on top of her in relief. He kissed her fingers, "I love you."

"I know."


End file.
